Illuded
by Isabelle Evans
Summary: A year and a half later, after Bella's change. Isabella finally agrees to let Edward take her on a belated honeymoon. All is well until an unwelcome visitor shows and makes an unwanted proposal. Post-Eclipse.
1. One

**Disclaimer: Of course I own _Twilight_… Wait, are we talking about reality, or dream-land?**

It's been a year and a half since my change. Almost two since our wedding.

I still remember the day Edward and I sat outside a café. It was two weeks after the wedding. His latte posing as a prop, us talking about what would happen on tomorrow's morrow.

"Edward, you haven't spoken a word since you took me here," I said, a little impatient he dragged me out of bed when I was so happily enjoying the morning sunshine. "There's hardly anyone about, would you just spill it already?"

Still, he had sat motionless. "Are you…?" He started.

"Yes, Edward. I've been completely sure since the moment I… Sine the moment I looked up at you, after what happened with James. In Phoenix. I'm that sure."

Now that we were married, he would have to turn me. It was how the deal originally started, before he called it off. I felt so guilty that he had sacrificed his desires for mine; I went through with it anyways.

And that was how I'd spent my last day in Forks, Washington. Staying with my father, spending my last night with him as Daddy's Girl. Leaving early to catch my plane in Denali, and saying my final good-bye. As a human at least.

It was one of the toughest things I've had to live through, and I've done a lot. I've been chased by a sadistic-tracker, jumped off cliffs, faced Volturri, witnessed vampires and werewolves in combat against an army of neophytes. But saying 'Good-bye,' to Charlie would haunt me for a year.

And a half, at least.

Now Edward and I have been going to the University of Alaska, me getting my major in Journalism. The reason I picked that was because it was one of the only degrees you could get while working off-campus, as part of a special program. Edward and I've been living a good twenty miles away from campus, and we visit every week or so for a seminar. So my tolerance level rose.

Humans. Funny thing, having been one. Now whenever the breeze catches the hair of another classmate, I feel a tugging motion in my stomach, urging me to draw closer. But it isn't as bad as when I first started. I couldn't even move, I was so tempted to kill everyone in that classroom.

Edward told me he had felt the same way my first day of school at Forks High.

And loosing to my sin and temptation is one of the things that have frightened me the most. Suddenly all his talks of drug addicts and alcoholics start to set in. I finally realize why he said turning me would be so hard.

A year and a half later and I've gained more control. And my fears of Edward loving me less because I wasn't human have disappeared. Edward loves me just as much as he has. Even more. Or at least it seems, since we're not confined to merely pecking each other on the lips anymore.

I can hold my husband, actually kiss him. A real kiss, for my Edward. And just talking like this makes me giddy, like I would've never let myself get away with as a human. (The blush would've been all over my face.)

And now he's trying to take me to France. 'A belated honeymoon,' he says.

Edward, I love him, but really. Fat chance.

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

Ahh, I'm back. And instead of writing some silly comedy style one-shot, or a crappy conflict-less series, I have something else. It's called a plot line. And no, it's not going to be some cute little trip Bella and Edward go on in France. Yeah, sorry. You should review me and tell me if you hate it already, or if I'm going too O.O.C. I have a bad tendency of confusing what Isabella would do and what I, Isabelle would do. Ah, well. Ta-ta. Isabelle Evans.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** now, but you could be a doll and get me it for Christmas!**

Our red-eye to France was unbelievably long.

Oh, and yes, Edward actually _did_ persuade me to go. He'd already bought the tickets, and they were non-refundable. Stupid, persuading vampire… What have I gotten myself into?

The flight to the Central Airport in Paris, France, took about twelve hours. And that whole time I sat in that little, hard, roughly upholstered seat, pretending to sleep, I was fuming at my husband. That and about a dozen other emotions.

Paris is a very well populated city, and the main port we're flying into would be very busy, assuming we got there at around noon. Noon? The sun would be up!

I acted as if I were getting up from a nap, groggily asking "What will the weather be like when we get there, Edward?"

Edward, apparently putting his best to act as part of the charade, lightly snored. Damn him.

"Edward…" I pushed him firmly on his arm, frustrated. "Edward!"

He jerked out of his sleep, looking a little surprised. "What is it, sweet?"

"Stop that." I said in a low voice. "What will the weather be like in Paris?" I raised my voice a little higher, so that the hot-box stewardess would stop staring at us—well, him.

"Rainy." Edward said, settling himself back into his position. "But we won't be staying in Paris."

"Where will we be staying?" I was a little irritated he hadn't told me anything of substance this whole trip.

I was badgering him while we were packing, and the only thing he told me was that after the first couple of days, the rest of the family—it still feels strange, calling them 'the' family instead of 'his' family—would be joining us. And that we planned to stay a good week and a half.

I closed my eyes again. The window felt cold, but not the same kind of cold I felt as a human. It felt as if I was holding Edward's hand, before I'd changed. Icy, but with a different kind of feel. The kind that was tolerable, and didn't matter if you held on to it for a while.

I noticed we were at the airport when the inky navy sky turned to a light misty grey. I looked to my left, and Edward was gone. Panicked, I looked around. I saw Miss Susan (the stewardess had made a big deal out of us knowing her name, when I woke up and asked what time it was earlier) sitting over in her seat by the front, hunched over. Not with her.

I got up and did my best to walk slowly to the restroom. Occupied. But why would Edward be in the restroom? I sat back down in my seat and waited for him to come back.

"Sorry, I had to call Alice, and I didn't think the—Miss Susan," he smirked. "Was awake to realize she could tell us it was alright to use our cell phones."

"Why were you so quiet about getting up then? I didn't hear you."

"I'm used to you being human, and having to be quiet while you were sleeping. Pretending or not" How I've missed that crooked grin. It's been at least eleven or twelve hours since I'd seen it last.

A beeping noise went off from a machine near Susan. She grumbled and stood up. "You may unbuckle and retrieve your belongings from the overhead compartments, and leave through this front door. Thank you for flying with Delta."

Edward swiftly stood up and grabbed our bags, handing me my trusty school bag. Alice was a little put back that I didn't want to use the fancy, designer label travel case.

A few other business men got up, grabbed their suitcases, and started turning on their cells. Edward and I brushed pass them and exited. And I was right, the airport was crowded.

The funny thing is that I've never really liked airports since that little time in Phoenix. I've always felt rushed and at ill-ease. But being with Edward, this time, made my experience so much easier. I think from now on, I'll always travel with Edward.

"Let's you and I grab our bags and get ourselves a cab, sound alright with you?" Edward put his arm on my shoulder. "You won't go wandering off and leave with some stranger?"

"I'm not sure, Edward. Since you took me to France, and not Spain, I'm not sure I'll be able to ask directions—"

"Good, I'll be just a moment." And he entered the fray of people surrounding the luggage-claim.

I looked around. Large, cold, foreign. It was just like the airports I'd been accustomed to.

A cold arm wrapped around my waist "How'd you get back so fast?"

"Je parle français." He smiled, leading us out the entrance. "Or at least enough to say 'My wife is having a baby'."

"You didn't!"

"Ah, you see, we're on our honeymoon, and karma doesn't apply." He was searching for a taxi to signal over.

"You're going straight to hell."

"Us both." He found one and waved it over. The driver spotted him, was about to turn away, then noticed me. He swerved right over. Edward grimaced and opened the door. "After you, mon cher."

I slid into the seats, and immediately realized why Edward seemed so uptight. I'd forgotten how men act around female vampires, since I've only ever worried about what other human women were acting around my husband.

"Nous sommes aller à la Ville de Sein, sil-vous plait." The driver started speaking in hurried French, until Edward pulled out a pretty looking bill. And then the man turned back around and kept driving.

"What just occurred?" I inquired.

"I told him where we're headed." He replied, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"And where would that be?"

"Ville de Sein, it's on the river. I think you'll like it."

**Note:**

As you may have noticed, we find our couple finally in France. Sorry if the pace is a little slow, I mean to drag it out so much. But that's what we get when we stay up late and write things. I do have to admit that I made up our little town, since I really don't know much about cities surrounding Paris. And this way I can make it as wonderfully clean as I wish it. Not too tidy, this is France after all. Isabelle Evans.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: Insert-Clever-Disclaimer-About-Not-Owning-**_**Twilight**_**-Here!**

Our car drive took about two hours, and was awkward the whole way through. Time always seem to go by extra slowly when you live forever. But eventually, the buildings and sights of Paris wound into a crowded town full of cottage-style houses, with multiple stories.

There was cobblestone paving in the alleyways, numerous patios, brick faced cottages, and a coffee shop on every corner. It looked like France's version of Venice, Italy, but without the canals. Ville de Sein only had one bridge, in the center of town, going over a river that wasn't as clear and blue as you'd expect for such a town. Of course, France has never been popular for its water, so I wasn't disappointed.

The French man asked us if what street we were going to turn onto. We made a left-hand turn, and the car slowed to a stop. Edward was out and opening the car door for me before I could unbuckle. The driver grabbed our bags out of the trunk, and set them on the porch.

"Go inside, Bella, I'll take care of this." Edward muttered in my ear, turning to pay the man.

"Edward, I need a key?"

"Oh, yeah, here it is." Edward handed me the key, and went back to talking to the man. Apparently he wanted more for his voyage, since he'd traveled two hours to get here, and would need to get back.

Flustered, Edward stumbled something in French and handed him more of those interesting looking bills. I just sat watching from the steps. I'd never seen Edward not be perfect at something.

This was a first.

"Edward, what happened back there?" I smiled, putting the lock into the knob.

"It was—nothing." He paused. "It's a little hard to read someone's mind when they don't speak any English, and you've been taking Spanish because your—"

"Alright, would you turn the handle, please? It might rain."

Turning the knob, I swore I could've heard "And when has she ever been bothered by that…"

If I could've had a heart attack, I'm sure I would've. It was gorgeous. Not in the typical, over-the-top, I-spent-a-fortune kind of way. The ceilings were high, light wood flooring, cozy furniture. There was a breakfast nook farther back that I was sure lead to a kitchen we wouldn't be using. The staircase was to my left, and spiraled upwards. I wondered to myself how one could get wood to bend in such a way.

"What's upstairs?" I wondered if there were any bedrooms, even though we wouldn't be need them.

"Yes, go have a look," he smiled. "It's why I rented this place."

I went up the staircase at human speed. While going in 'vampire-mode' you missed a certain number of details that could only be picked up at slow speed. I noticed the engravings on the sides of the stairs, the wood grain. The detailing on the banister. The brush strokes of the paintings hanging on the wall.

And just the very smell of the cottage (there was really no other name for it) was intoxicating. The woody, musty, floral scent was hard to explain. It's like pulling out a clean version of an old wedding dress you found in the attic.

And an attic was exactly the word to describe the upper floor.

Stunning.

An attic-style roof, all light wood, bay windows, a large carved wood canopy bed. It was like a loft, and was gorgeous. It wasn't the way it was furnished, or the style it was presented. It was the fluff of the bed linens, the flow of the curtains that hung from the canopy. It was like a beach house but a winter retreat all at once. The window was left open, and the light silky curtains flew in the crispy river-tinged air.

"Edward…" I started.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, and tell me a number of things I can't really come to remember right now. I remember kissing him, and leaning against the window frame. When we pulled out, only five minutes has passed. I say only now, but had I been human, I'd have suffocated.

Another reason why I'm so glad to be like Edward forever. No need to let bothersome breathing make the better of you.

"Are you thirsty?" He seemed a little worried, at first.

"Not in particular. Why?" I pulled back farther.

"You seem to be a little more forceful than I remembered."

"Oh?" I smirked. "I'll fix that then."

"No, I might like it."

"And what if you do?" I laughed a bit, drawing closer again.

"I just might—" He was interrupted.

A loud thudding noise came from the door down below. Edward's face blanched. Well, previously it was flushed, and then because completely drained.

"What? Who is it?" I asked.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Edward pulled away and started down the stairs, faster than normal.

"Wait, let me come too," I followed.

Edward put his hand on the knob, and turned. He pulled open the door and revealed someone I thought I'd never have liked to see for a very, very long time indeed. Someone who would've made it so I couldn't have been with Edward at all.

But I am changed now.

So why did the Volturri show up?

**Note:**

I wanted to make it kind of short. I'm sick and have 87239 projects and home works to get done. I woke up at four in the morning. I'm about to pass out. That's why this one is a little inconsistent. And now I am going to go off and memorize the 'Queen Mab' speech from _Romeo and Juliet_. Sorry, but I've got some other priorities too, luvs. Review, maybe? (Thanks to those who have, you've been really great!) Isabelle Evans.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Sigh.**

Edward opened the door. And there stood Jane. In all her benevolent glory, smirking at us.

"What brings you to us?" Edward growled.

"Now, now, I've only come for peace," she started. "I've an offer to be made by Aro. And you've nothing to worry, since the girl has been changed, so stop gripping that door frame, the humans are looking."

Edward abruptly let go of his grip on the door frame, and moved aside to let her in. She was showing too much confidence for her position. Alone in a place very far away from Volterra. I thought that was strange. Why would she be here by herself, and not with another one of the Volturri goons?

"What have you got to offer us?" I asked. "Because I can tell you already, if you want us to join you—"

"Oh, no, not 'us,' just you, Isabella." She looked from the glass figuring on the mantle she was toying with. "I don't think you realize what we could offer you."

"I don't think you realize why I don't want to." I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "We don't support your ideals."

"Oh, that's right. The 'vegetarian' vampires. You don't have to go the traditional route, like we do. You can keep your little 'ideals' and such you feel so strongly for. I don't think you see how being with us can really help you out in the long run." She kept her tone dangerously even, so as to not let anything sound unsafe.

"And do tell, what does the Volturri offer u—me?"

"Protection," she stepped towards us, Edward growling lowly.

"From what?" I, even as a vampire, hadn't mastered how to mask my emotions.

"We've had some rogue vampires, exiled from our group, and they've been seeking to regain our good faith. In other words, they want to regain their status." Jane paused. "And they've been looking for a way to prove they are capable of belonging to us once more."

"And how does that have to do with Isabella's safety?" Edward gripped my shoulder tighter.

"They're just looking for a way to draw our attention to them. They know we're seeking new recruits, fresh talent to join our system, and sometimes the new talent doesn't have much desire to join," she motioned to me and smiled eerily. "So they find it their responsibility to give us what we want. They find ways of… persuading those who are reluctant to join."

"So what you're saying is, that if I don't join, they'll—" I started.

"Come after you and force you to, in order to try and regain membership with the guards." Edward finished, and started walking towards Jane, until they were inches away from each other.

If I were human, I'm sure my heart would be in my throat—excuse me, my mouth, by then.

"Tell Aro that Isabella is not interested in joining him, thank you, and that we'll be able to fend off these rogue-exiles on our own."

"Very well, then. Thank you, so much, for your time." She smirked knowingly and headed out the door.

Once Edward knew she was out of earshot, he picked up the figurine she was toying with and smashed it in his hand. I knew that was all he could do to keep his rage from getting out of proportion.

I was terrified even now. I knew that if he started to get physical, I'd not be able to make it out without a scratch, for certain.

"Bella…" Edward growled.

I nodded, and then knew exactly what to do. I walked outside the door, into the surprisingly chill air, and headed down the street.

I was shocked. How did Edward not see this? Had he seen something that made him so upset just then? It wasn't as if Jane showing up at our doorstep and telling us it was either join us or die wouldn't have made him flair. But… Something else, I sensed, was making him act so rashly.

I'd been allowed to sit through most of his periods of anger, since I'm a little more durable, but when he really got frustrated, it was scary. I'd only ever had to leave in the extreme situation, like that time he was upset in Denali, when we'd visited the other clan, and when he'd almost lost control…

It wasn't a bright sunny day that we'd picked to go window shopping. The others had split up, and decided to leave the newlyweds to themselves. We'd found ourselves in a rather empty part of the town, and, well, did what newlyweds were expected to do.

Start kissing.

What else could've been expected? But when you're a natural hunter, you're almost always in that mindset when you have very passionate emotions occurring. You focus in on the kill, and your other entire guards drop, leaving you vulnerable for other urges to come in.

Edward and I have made that mistake. Your animal senses start to kick in and you feel more vulnerable to giving into those sensations. A girl was walking past us, at the opening of the alley way. Edward followed.

He hadn't hunted for days, a big error on his part. The girl had been seen earlier that day, walking out of a clinic near the center of town. I remember hearing a snatch of conversation, about a skiing trip gone awry, and how she'd gotten herself cut on her ski stick. She'd had her whole left arm bandaged, indicating her open wound.

As Edward perused her, she'd felt his presence. I could smell her, of honeysuckle, must. She'd caught our reflection in a store window, how close we were walking, and the intent in Edward's eye. Her cheeks flushed, and she turned around.

"Can I—?"

At once, Edward had her grabbed by the shoulders, and he stared deliberately at her neck. I was so panicked, so absolutely fearful, that I stopped breathing at once, and stayed that way for five minutes.

"Edward!" I'd shouted, desperate to get his attention, to break his trance.

"I—I'm sorry, miss. I thought you were our daughter." He turned from me and walked off.

I remember that night. He'd hunted and locked himself away in his room, loud bangs to be heard. I'd cried to Alice, tearless sobs, I was so afraid for him. What if he thought himself a too much a monster to bear, and tried to kill himself? Things like that didn't happen every day, and he'd taken so much pride in himself and his sobriety. He was the Alcoholics Anonymous Mascot.

I remember coming into his room, seeing him, hands in his head, and having a long talk about what we could do, what we would do, and how we'd do it…

And walking down the streets, I'd felt that same sense of loneliness, asking myself how I could make things better. It's not as if it was a problem caused by ourselves, it was an outside, unchangeable tangent factoring in on things. I was confused, and now, lost.

Yes, even vampires get lost, especially ones going through a certain emotional crisis. I'd stepped to the side, to try to get a hold on where I was. Yes, Ville de Whatever, I was sure, and I was apparently at the corner of Something-French and Fancy-Gargle-Sound. Oh, and there happened to be a coffee shop, too.

I'd stepped inside, welcoming the warmer air hitting my face. Everything feels warmer to vampires. I'd walked to the counter, and smiled at the barrister.

"Um, B-bonjour, monsieur, um…" I'd started.

"Oh, vous êtes americanne, oui, anglaise?" He'd asked, politely. He had a rather large nose, blonde hair, and the muddiest eyes you could imagine.

"Wee?"

"Are you lost?" His nose was as large as his accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for… Err…"

"Oh, you are most likely staying in the …. Section, no?" I couldn't even remember what he called it. I speak Spanish.

"Pardon?" I was baffled.

"Nice cottage? Large terrace?" He'd suggested.

"Yes, I think so…" More like hoping so.

He managed to give me directions, offered a cup of coffee, just because I was visiting (and because I was most likely the most decent looking girl to talk to him) and sent me on my way.

So I made my way down the streets awkwardly holding a cup of black coffee, on my way back to Edward.

I looked down at the streets. Cobblestone. I was suddenly very glad I didn't take Alice's fashion advice to wear heels, no matter how internationally accepted they are. Not that they'd hurt, but even I, the epitome of grace (or supposed) would find some way to trip spectacularly.

Taking a final left turn, I'd realized the directions he'd gave me were slightly off. I'd ended up in a darker, more secluded section of the town. I glanced towards the corners, where there were the most shadows, immediately feeling a pair of eyes watching me. I'd managed to shrug it off and keep walking, until I saw a flash of red.

And I'd done what anyone else would've done, without showing it on my face. Went into panic mode.

I'd started walking very fast down the street, glad nobody would've taken any attention to it (I was going as fast as a human person would when they were jogging) and the coffee I was holding suddenly collapsed inwards, flooding my hand in an oddly warm sensation. Great, now I'd it all over my sleeve.

I made my way to the end of the street, and saw Edward walking towards me. I ran straight into his arms and was so thankful that I'd seen him again, or that he wasn't turning me away.

"Edward!"

"Isabella, you silly fool, are you alright?" He'd tilted my chin upwards.

"Yes. I was—you were—red eyes—and then that coffee—"

"Yes, I've already picked up on the coffee and your happy-to-help friend, but red eyes? What's this?"

He took my arm and walked me to the street's corner, made a left and took me to the door. Happy-to-help had me take a left an alleyway too soon.

Edward opened the door for me, and immediately we started into hushed conversation about what we would do, and how we'd do it.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I tried to get Ms

**Disclaimer: I tried to get Ms. Meyer to sell me **_**Twilight**_**, but she asked more for it than what I'd had in my pocket…**

Edward and I walked hand in hand up the stone steps. He wasn't going to express it, but I knew he was anxious and worried that he wouldn't be able to help me. The Volturri's reach was far and wide, and guards are practically suffocating themselves for higher rank. This would be a great opportunity to prove themselves, to show how capable of 'persuasion' they really are.

"I don't understand," I started "why she would just accept our decline so easily and trod off like she couldn't care less?"

"She probably couldn't care less," replied Edward, sitting down on the sofa, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "But even still, if Aro wanted you to become a member of the Volturri, wouldn't she put more effort into getting you to join?"

"Maybe she wants the rogue vampires to get to me first?" I thought about this. Then suddenly I thought of a fate worse than that. "What if they come after you, instead?"

"Bella, I don't think—"

"Edward, listen! They are already stalking me. Think about what they could be doing about you already?" I paused. "Now isn't the time to protect me, Edward. If some angry stray vampire gets to me, they make me join the Volturri, and we're separated for as long as it takes for me to escape. But I won't be dead. They get to you first, they tear you to shreds or hold you hostage, make me join, and then kill you. I'm not the one who needs to be protected."

He looked at me for a minute, and then brushed a stray hair out of my face. "Bella, if you join them, and I never see you again, then I'd rather choose death."

"Now isn't the time to be heroic, Edward." I felt like I could cry, if I had the tears. I'd had that feeling a lot in the past day, and it was our 'honeymoon'. "Now is the time where I get to save you."

He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat for a couple minutes. Just thinking about what we'd do. The Volturri would most likely expect us to go back to the states, or move to an outer village. We also figured an attack would less likely happen in a populated village, even if the attacker were insane. The Volturri would kill them for being too 'flamboyant'.

What we did immediately after was called Alice. She'd be able to tell us what was going to happen in the next few days, at least. The rest of the family decided to fly over early, and help us plan what we'd do for the rest of the time.

"When Jane was speaking of the guard-rejects, you think they would only be in Europe?" I asked.

"Whether they are in Europe or not really isn't relative, since we'll have people on our trails, being it in the states or here. Volturri are smart and tame enough to fly over without leaving a mess behind them."

I chewed on this for a bit. We'd be followed where ever we went. The feeling of claustrophobia set in.

The funny thing about being a vampire is that you'd think you wouldn't be as afraid of things as when you were a human. But when all your senses and intuitions are intensified times a hundred, things really set in deeper. I give Edward much more credit now, from when I was still a human.

But the thing that irks you the most when you're a vampire is the fact time moves incredibly slow. Nights add about eight extra hours, you can't nap to pass time, and the only thing that Edward and I really have to keep us busy is each other. Not a bad thing, but when stress like this happens, most communications shut off, and you're finding yourself passing the time utterly alone.

I wanted to go back to that alleyway, to find out if I really was alone.

* * *

Note Time: Oh sweet goodness. No excuse really covers my lapse. I've had two shows, work like crazy, lack of sleep, biology (not as fun without Edward) and impending doom looming over my shoulder. I wrote this pretty late, so I hope it isn't as harebrained as I think it might be. Or something. Really short, sorry, next one should be out relatively soon (in other words, not like two months… or more). So please sit tight, the right will start moving shortly. Thanks. Izzy Evans.


End file.
